


Big Book of Random Don't Hug Me, I'm Scared Stuff

by LeafyPanda1



Category: Don't Hug Me I'm Scared (Webseries)
Genre: Don't hug me I'm scared, More tags to be added, Multi, Tony is a mom, headcanons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:22:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29900349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeafyPanda1/pseuds/LeafyPanda1
Summary: This is my place to put everything I think of DHMISArt, writing, headcanons, oneshots, aus, etc
Relationships: Colin the Computer/Tony the Talking Clock, Duck/Red Guy (Don't Hug Me I'm Scared), Fridge/Steak (Don't Hug Me I'm Scared), Gilbert the Globe/Laptop (Don't Hug Me I'm Scared), Lamp/Shrignold (Don't Hug Me I'm Scared), Paige the Sketchbook/Spinach Can





	1. Before We Begin

Okay, hello fellow DHMIS fans!  
Before we begin this book, I just need to clarify some things. 

Paige is going to be referred to as Sketch, and they/them pronouns are going to be used for them, as their gender was confirmed to be “paper” by Becky and Joe Sloan.

Tony's full name is Anthony

This is a Digital Time space. No Padlock, thanks!

Red Guy is Harry  
Duck/Bird Guy is Robin  
Yellow Guy is Doi

The "Special One" from DHMIS 3 is named Lily.

The Laptop's (from DHMIS 4) name is Lachlan, and they are non-binary.

Spinach Can is Sally  
Steak Guy is Stanley

And finally, the Lamp is Larry.

~ Have fun reading!


	2. Tony Headcanons

* This bitch is the gayest focking clock ever

* He has bad insomnia and will often pull multiple all-nighters in a row, usually staying up to think or work.

* He consumes multiple cups of coffee a day, and when he's stressed he goes through red wine really quick

* He's basically a dad to every teacher in the house and takes care of them, doing most everything around the house (besides cooking, the only thing he can actually make is pizzer)

* He gets flustered super easily, but he would never admit he is blushing, even if he obviously is

* Whenever he's riding off of no sleep for many days (or on the super rare occasion he gets slightly drunk) he will basically talk and talk. He doesn't stop talking, and he will often end up telling someone something they really weren't supposed to know

* Whenever someone asks the time, Colin and him will race to answer it first, but Colin will often let him win because if Tony doesn't win, he will lock himself in the supply closet and contemplate his life over a glass of red wine

* There was a point where Tony had gone so long without sleep that he couldn't even function like a normal person and Sketch and Colin had to literally make him go to bed. Tony and Colin ended up cuddling and Sketch was just shipper fangirling in the corner.

* Whenever someone says the word "time" Tony just shows up. Like from out of nowhere.

* He gets headaches a lot out of anxiety and sleep-loss, and during those moments he usually has some alone time with Sketch where they talk, him often with a cup of tea and Sketch sipping on some cran-apple juice

* Whenever someone is annoying him, he just screams "MEH MEH MEH MEH MEH" until they shut up

* He's actually afraid to love again, so that's why he's always so reluctant to start a new relationship. He's also afraid that a partner will distract him from his friends and taking care of them, so he usually completely denies having romantic feelings at all.

* Eventually Sketch had enough and told him it was okay if he got with Colin, since they clearly like each other.

* That's why he's always such a grump, because he doesn't like to feel the romantic and platonic love for his friends nervous it will distract him

* Sketch eventually helped him through the repression and denial, and now he is a little more open to the idea of getting a certain boyfriend (*wink wink* Colin-)

* He usually has anxiety for all his "children" and himself, usually just about his feelings or the others

* Whenever he's acting particularly grumpy or snappy, Sketch will send him to the supply closet with a thing of coffee to cool off

* Whenever he's working or helping Robin clean, he will always start humming without realizing it

* Whenever Larry is particularly high, Tony is always the one to either get the others away or chill Larry down

* He's always covered in this constant fear that he's really not good enough for his friends or anyone really

* Based off of that, Colin and Sketch are always the first to attempt to cheer him up on a bad day

* You can normally tell if Tony is having a bad day if his eye-bags are particularly noticeable and he's drinking red wine for "breakfast"

* He focking hates Shrignold, but puts up with him because he's good with Larry

* However, he has absolutely zero trust in the kitchen crew and doesn't like them at all

* Sketch only insisted on keeping them around because they were the only ones in the house who know who to actually cook

* Tony is the only one who is able to lay physical touch on Colin without him completely freaking out, but Colin is usually tense about it

* Clock Dad is super serious about everyone in the house knowing that Sketch's gender is paper, and makes sure that they are using she/her pronouns for them fully knowing that they are good with any pronoun.

* So basically he makes sure that everyone who refers to Sketch with she/her knows that they're not just female

* On the other hand, Sketch is always the one to calm him down if he gets mad at (usually Shrignold) for assuming Sketch is female and misgendering them

* He has the worst intrusive gay thoughts about Colin, and whenever he is having a gay panic, Sketch is always there with a thing of popcorn to watch

* He literally always corrects peoples grammar, and even when someone is speaking verbally he is able to hear mistakes like a comma missing

* This always freaks Shrignold and Colin out, but Sketch thinks it's funny and teases him about being a nerd

* He always knits (usually scarves) when he is extra stressed, so if there are scarves everywhere, that is Colin and Sketch's cue to check on him

* He genuinely doesn't understand why Harry doesn't forgive him, even though Harry forgave everyone else

* Tony loves pandas with all his clock heart. Just try and change my mind.

* Tsundere. Tsundere. Tsundere.

* He is Italian British and can speak fluent Italian

* On an average good day, he stresses about Doi, threatens to kill Shrignold three-ish times, has 5 cups of coffee, spends about two hours working, has some along time with Sketch where he watches them paint, probably makes pizzer for lunch, yells "MEH MEH MEH-" once or sometimes even twice, gets yelled at by Colin about trying to make physical contact with him twice, gets apologized to by Colin a million times because he yelled at him, gets agitated and probably snap at someone out of sheer anger twice, and has a short cuddle session with Colin where Colin spends most of the time petting his hair


	3. DHMIS AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't steal this, I'm really proud of this idea

Okay so, in this world, everyone is born as either an object, an animal, or a monster. For example, Doi and Harry are "monsters" Tony and Sketch are objects, and Shrignold and Robin are animals. Robin and Shrig can turn into their animals (bird and butterfly) similar to how the teachers can turn into objects (clock, computer, etc). They all have human form though, which are the forms they usually prefer to stay in.

Okay, so. All the teachers went to school to become.... teachers (wow...) and they were all hired by Roy to teach a specific set of students in sort of a home-schooling situation. They had to sign a contract and everything, and by doing so they eternally bound themselves to Roy and got "powers" of a sort. When they were teaching their first set of students, they all accidentally used these powers, although some were being controlled by Roy at the time (like Larry was being controlled when he drowned Doi in oil)

So the control panel that Harry found is what Roy was using to control them, so when he unplugged it, it completely restarted everything. The contract wasn't broken though. At this point, Robin was completely dead and when Harry "died", he was sent to an alternate timeline, a second dimension of a sort. The same happened to Doi when the plug was pulled. Harry got back to the time-line he was in before because Roy traveled there and he accidentally blipped back with him.

So the teachers (because of the contract) are cursed and bound to Roy and have to teach each set of students set before them, usually under the control of Roy. Roy only hired them to torture and eventually kill his son, but they were obviously unsuccessful. So with each time all three students die, the timeline starts over and the teachers are stuck, forever teaching the students their lessons.

At one point though, Roy cut through time too much and brought Harry and Doi back to the timeline, where Harry then showed them (them being the teachers) to the control panel and Colin crashed it, freeing them and Doi and Harry. The teachers were able to explain to the students what the heck was happening, and now they all stay in that house, but they aren't haunted by Roy anymore. Harry and Colin tinkered with the panel a little bit and eventually were able to cut through space and time and brought Robin back.

Whose backstory do you want to hear about first?

> Tony

> Doi

> Shrignold

> Larry

Comment what you think and who above you want to find out more about in this AU! :D


End file.
